criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Solon75/Introducing Amit Gideon Berkowicz
I am here to announce that in 2017, I will be starting on my own story veresion over season three of Criminal Case a.k.a. World Edition. With that said, the homocide investigator (the player character's position) will be filled by an Orginal Character named Amit. Now Jordan is my real name but I am using a diffrent name as a means to not be so arrogant and put myself into the story. With that said, here is the information over Amit for my upcoming story arc. Now there are some spoliers and suprises in store. Character Information on Amit Gideon Berkowicz Name, Physical Looks/Health Full name of Character: Amit Gideon Berkowicz. Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name: Amit is Hebrew for friend, Gideon coming from the name of Gideon in the Old Testament. Berkowicz is his parents’ surname. Race: White Age: 33 Nationality: Amit is a Jew who was born in Israel that has Polish in him since his parents and previous ancestors were Jews who lived in Poland. Eye Color: Brown eyes Glasses or contacts?: No Gender: Male Hair color length and style: Short to medium brown hair that Amit combs to the right. It is usually hidden under a black kippah and a black hat that Amit wears. Weight and height: Amit is 5 feet, 5 inches tall and weighs at 190 pounds. Type of body (build): A healthy, athletic body that Amit needs to chase after criminals. His body is not that of muscular hunks. Skin tone and type: Amit is white, but his skin tone is that of a peach color. Shape of face: ''Circular, with a smooth-looking chin. ''Distinguishing marks: None, Amit has no scars on his face. Predominant feature: Having very brown eyes. Is he healthy: Amit often makes sure to do his very best to keep his body in great physical shape and health. He makes sure to eat healthy foods, to exercise, avoid smoking and alcohol, taking vitamins, and making sure to follow proper sanitation recommendations for a healthy body. Favorites Char's favorite color: Black. Amit loves black since it reminds him of the way Johnny Cash wore black. Least favorite, why?: Brown, for wearing brown clothing has always made Amit thinking that he looks ugly. Music: Amit loves Bluegrass, Gospel, Classical, Country (Johnny Cash, George Jones, etc.) Christian Praise and Worship, along with Japanese Electropop Music A.k.a. Perfume. Some of the music makes Amit relax, while others make him want to praise and worship, while others make him laugh, and then others make him dance. Least favorite music, why?: Amit does not like rock, heavy metal, nor most versions of pop music since he believes the themes of those genres goes against his Christian beliefs. He also dislikes them for he considers them to be a negative influence on society. Nonetheless, he treats those who listen to that kind of music with respect. Food: Amit can eat a variety of food. With that said, his favorite food is Chicken Sandwich with BBQ sauce. The main foods that Amit refuses to eat is pork and shellfish food and food products. Literature: The Bible, it’s the piece of literature that Amit cannot live without. Expressions: Amit’s favorite expression would have to be that he loves to show a happy face, considering that Amit is usually a happy, cheerful guy who is very sweet and friendly. Expletives (curse): ''Amit tries his best to not say any profanity, since swearing goes against his faith. Nonetheless, Amit tends to slip up and say crap at times. When Amit has reached a certain point of anger within him, he tends to slip up and say jackass. ''Mode of transport: Amit’s favorite mode a transportation is driving a 1951 blue Hudson Hornet. Amit also likes to drive a 1941 Willis Army WWII Military Jeep. Hobbies: In his free time, Amit likes to read, paint, draw, pray, listen to his favorite music, play the guitar, meditate, driving on dirt, collecting antiques and valuables, be with friends, exercise, and sleep. Personality Are they a daredevil or cautious?: Amit tends to be more of a cautious person but also has a bit a daredevil within. With that said, Amit’s daredevil side only comes out whenever he drive’s any kind of vehicle (mainly a car or boat) since he tends to drive a bit fast and a bit edgy. Besides that, Amit is mainly a cautious person who is careful at what he does, especially if he is out in the field investigating murders for the Bureau. Do they act the same alone as when with someone?: Yes, Amit’s main behavior is very consistent whenever he is either alone or with people. Amit is typically a sweet, friendly person who has a heart of compassion and kindness toward others. Habits: Has a tendency of not working from Friday night to Sunday night (as a means of observing the traditional and modern Sabbaths), wearing a scarf-like tallit whenever he says the Lord’s Prayer each morning and evening, can easily get off track from his work if one of his team members talks about a favorite subject he likes, tends to snore in his sleep, has a tendency to have trust issues at times, accidently farting at the wrong times, carrying a Tupperware glass of ginger ale along with a plastic container full of ginger ale, growl when someone tries to steal his food, can be blunt at times, runs off shrieking when he accidently stumbles upon people doing very sexualized moves, hiding from people he thinks he accidently upset, and tends to be efficient in terms of work during murder investigations. Drinks: Amit does not drink. In fact, he avoids all alcohol no matter what it is. Greatest Strength: Amit’s greatest strength is his compassionate, humble behavior. Being compassionate and being humble works well for Amit. By showing that he cares for every human being and that every person is the same no matter what really helps him out with his job working with the Bureau. Greatest Weakness: Amit’s greatest weakness is his temper. Whenever Amit gets mad or extremely upset, his temper gets to come out and get the best of him. With that said, whenever Amit is mad he tends on going off rants, storming off, being extremely upset, hurt, along with being in a bad mood for a certain period. Soft spot: Amit’s soft spot is seeing orphaned children. Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not: Yes, it is because Amit has compassion towards orphans and knows that orphans sometimes struggle to survive in the world if they do not have parents to love them. Thus, whenever Amit sees an orphan(s), he goes all in to help the orphan(s) and tries to see that they get to have a great and happy life. Biggest Vulnerability: Amit’s biggest vulnerability is that he often is hurt whenever anybody says anti-Semitic language towards him, since Amit is a Jew. Another vulnerability of Amit is that he gets really upset whenever a person insults Israel and has no respect for Israel, for Amit is a Zionist and has a national pride for his home country of Israel. ' ' Background Hometown: Amit was born and raised in Jerusalem, Israel until his was five years old. Type of childhood: When Amit was five years old, he and his parents moved to America for a better opportunity of life. Growing up, the only family Amit had was his parents who were in their late 50’s. Thus, Amit often had to take the time to take care of them and their household. Nonetheless, Amit had a strong love for his family. Also growing up, Amit often faced hatred and prejudice from other people due to him being a Jew. Also, Amit’s family were also very careful with the money they earned, since Amit’s parents were survivors from the Holocaust. As a result, Amit learned to accept and be thankful for what he had while not asking for much. First Memory: Amit’s first memory is when he was four years old and that he and his mom spent a day learning Hebrew words for Amit to say. Most important childhood event that still affects him/her: ''It would have to be all the times Amit’s parents told him countless tales and stories about his family and what happen to them at Auschwitz. ''Why?: The reason is that since Amit was a miracle child born to Holocaust survivors in their fifties, his parents (minus some uncles, aunts, and cousins) is the only family Amit has. Since Amit was their only child, it was important for their parents to tell Amit about what they went through at Auschwitz and the Holocaust as a means of letting him know what can happen if people allow the combination of hatred and power to control them. Education: Amit has a 4-year college degree in law enforcement. The degree was required for Amit to work as his first police force, the Grimsborough Police Department. Religion: Christianity, although Amit is a Jew, he practices/believes in Christianity. Therefore, that makes Amit a Jewish Christian. Finances: When it came to finances, Amit and his family was careful with their money. They used their money to pay their monthly dues and bills. Besides the monthly bills, Amit’s family only spent the money of food and thing they needed while at the same time, they gave a 10% contribution to their church and a 10% contribution to their favorite charity. Besides those expenses, Amit’s family mainly saved their money for emergencies. Family Mother: Lena Nowak Berkowicz. Relationship with her: While she was alive, Amit was very close to his mother. One of the things Amit always did was to take the time to make sure his mother was in the greatest shape of health. Amit learned a lot from his mother. She taught him to read, to speak English, Polish, and Hebrew, how to pray, and to live a spiritual life righteously. Amit’s mother also taught him on how to make food such a cornbread dressing and butterscotch cookies. Father: Emeryk Simeon Berkowicz. Relationship with him: While he was alive, Amit was very close to his father. Like with his mother, Amit always took to the time to take care of his father. His father was a very important figure to Amit. Amit’s father taught him discipline, how to live healthy, how to be in physical shape, how to fight back against bullying and prejudice, taught him the evils of lustfulness and unhealthy vices, how to dress nicely and efficient, shared his and Lena’s experiences at Auschwitz, taught Amit how to treasure the items he has, told Amit about them being Zionists, and teaching him to wise with money spending. Siblings, how many, relationship with each: None, for Amit was an only child. Children of siblings: None, Amit was an only child. Other extended family: ''Some cousins that are foster cousins to Amit’s parents. ''Close? Why or why not: Not that close, for Amit mainly lived with his parents. He heard about his parents’ cousins but never really seeing them hardly due to them living in Israel and he living in America. Attitude Most at ease when: Amit is alone reading the Bible, mediating, praying, praising God, drawing, painting, and sleeping. Most ill when: He is disrespected, bothered from his sleep, he can’t find his Tupperware tea glass or his ginger ale, when people try to make him do stuff that goes against his faith, when people say terrible things about Jews and Israel, whenever is judgement is questioned/challenged, whenever he gets involved within a relationship dispute, and whenever somebody smug/taunts him. Priorities: For Amit, his priorities are that whenever working in the Bureau that he solves murder investigations as efficiently as possible, to make sure he does his best with his job, along with figuring out and stopping SOMBRA’s plans as quickly as possible with a cool head and careful planning. Philosophies: Amit’s philosophies are that he believes in a society to where religious freedom is respected, tight control of the internet as a means of shutting down the pornography industry, being dedicated into a relationship with a woman by respecting her and waiting to have sex with the woman until after he is married, the belief that showing kindness and goodness to other people can show them that there are other people who care about them, that drinking alcohol during a crisis/problem makes the crisis/problem worse and not better, the belief that his Christian faith plays a huge role in his life and work, believes that orphans deserve good homes and good lives, and also believing in simple life that involves no partying and no drinking alcoholic beverages. How they feel about themselves: Amit feels that he is no different from any other human. Amit knows that just like other people, he is not perfect and has flaws within him. He also knows that just like other people, he is not good at everything he does nor can he do everything. Amit feels that his team should share the credit with him instead of him being a glory hog. Amit also knows that he is not a magician and he can only do what he can on his part to solve a murder investigation while trusting his team members/friends to help him out. Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit: For Amit, it would have the time he failed to notice that a girl was setting him up to be beaten and assaulted when he was a Freshman in high school. Why: The reason is when Amit was a Freshman in high school, he dealt with hatred and prejudice for being a Jew. One day, he encountered a girl named Alice and they quickly became friends. What Amit did not know was that she was setting up him by making him believe he was her friend when in reality, she was planning to have some racist dudes beat up Amit for her own sick pleasure. When it did finally happen, Amit was moderately beaten to a pulp to required him to go to the hospital. After that event, it caused Amit to blame himself and have trust issues that he still struggles with despite being in his early thirties, it’s also a big secret Amit keeps to himself. If granted one wish what would it be, why?: Amit would wish for world peace, since he believes that every human has a right to live and that all people are the same inside and outside. With that said, Amit always wishes for world peace as a means of every human living in harmony with each other no matter what race, gender, or religion they are. Traits Optimist or pessimist? Why?: Amit is an optimist person. Amit believes in the idea that every person is responsible for their own actions that makes a person happy. Amit also believes that positive thinking can help him remain calm, cool, efficient, and being able to thinking with a cool head when it comes to events like solving crimes or finding a way to take down SOMBRA. Introvert or extrovert? Why?: Amit is an extrovert person. Amit lives and believes in the idea of being a friendly person to other people. By being a friendly person, Amit shows other people that he cares about them and whatever problems they have. It also helps Amit by showing that as a friendly person, Amit can be trusted and be called upon to help other people, especially his friends, during times of need. Drives and motives: Amit’s own personal drive is that he dedicates himself by living for God and obeying the teachings of his Christian faith. That drive to be passionate and dedicated to his faith is what motivates Amit to be a kind, friendly, compassionate person to other people since he is driven to show love and kindness to other people. Talents: Reading, sleeping, drawing, and painting. Skills: ''Speaking English, Polish, and Hebrew, knowing how to say some Chinese, driving on dirt, swimming, being able to sneak up and surprise a person, burping, and eating. ''Unskilled at: ''Usage of modern technology, carrying very heavy loads, navigating through wooded areas, keeping animals calm, and being open about himself. ''Good Characteristics: ''Amit is polite, kind to other people, remembers his manners, thinks of others, smiles, makes friends, does not take any for granted, and is consistent in his behavior. ''Character Flaws: Amit’s flaws are that he can be absent-minded at times, gets anxious at times, has some bad habits, can be blunt at times, gets confused at times, unsure at times, likes to tease other people at times, tends to be a klutz, be nervous at times, tries to be a pacifist, is very soft-hearted, very stubborn as mule, gets emotional at times, can be very defensive about Israel and goes against those who oppose Israel since Amit is a Zionist, and gets tongue-tied occasionally. Mannerisms: When it comes to mannerisms, Amit tends to put his hands behind his back with himself standing straight and proper whenever he is formally talking to another person. With that said, whenever he is casually talking to a person, Amit will have his arms out from behind his back and tends to allow his body to be more relaxed, especially if he crosses his legs whenever he is standing. Peculiarities: When it comes to peculiarities, Amit has three of them. One of the peculiarities is that at times, he has a tendency of wearing black leather gloves on his hands no matter what the weather is like. (However, when Amit is handling forensic evidence, Amit does wear the proper latex gloves to collect forensic evidence.) The other peculiarity is that Amit wears his Bureau badge on his dress vest and not on his belt like his partners do. The third and final peculiarity is the fact Amit tends to wear a bulletproof vest underneath his clothes while most of his friends/team members do not wear a bulletproof vest. Biggest regret: Amit’s biggest regret is what happened to him when he was a Freshman, for at times a part of him still blames himself for what had happened. Minor regrets: Amit’s minor regrets are that he always regrets losing his temper, accidently hurting other people’s feelings, not trusting people at times, and accidently belching and farting at the wrong times. Biggest accomplishment: To Amit, that would be getting hired to work at work at the Bureau, which he learns is the world’s top police force. Minor accomplishments: To Amit, minor accomplishments are being able to maintain a clean workspace, being able to purchase antiques that fit his taste, and careful enough to build a fire without burning his clothes. Darkest secret: Amit’s darkest secret is the event that happened to him when he was a freshman. He prefers to keep the event to himself since he doesn’t want it to affect his belief about every person having a good heart. Does anyone know?: Besides Amit’s parent’s, nobody else knows. Self-perception One word they would use to describe themselves: Compassionate. What do they consider their best physical characteristic and why: To Amit, he believes his best physical characteristic is the way he dresses. Amit believes that since he usually wears a dress shirt (Amit has a red, green, black, blue, and white dress shirt) with black dress pants, nice black shoes/boots, different colored suspenders (Amit has a pair of red, blue, purple, and black suspenders), a black dress vest, different colored ties (Amit has a red, blue, purple, grey, black, plaid, and green tie), and the optional black business jacket. In other words, Amit thinks of himself as a sharp dressed man. The worst one? Why: For Amit, it would have to be his chin. Reason being is that Amit thinks he as a big chin that overshadows the rest of his face, despite it being a smooth chin. How they think others preserve them: ''As a kind, friendly person who has a compassionate heart towards others while being disciplined and dedicated to his work. ''What four things would they most like to change about themselves: For Amit, it would have to be his temper, his unintentional stumbling on inappropriate moments with other people, his confusion he gets at times, and his insecurities he has about romance. Interaction with other people How do they relate to others: Amit relates to others by showing them that he is the same as the next person and that like him, he has flaws and is not a perfect human. How are they perceived by strangers: As a Bureau Investigator who is investigating a murder. Friends: As a friendly person who is caring, nice, and compassionate towards them and others. Wife/husband/lover: As a guy who is dedicated to the relationship, who respects their wishes, and knows that he knows they are the only person Amit wants to be with. What do people like most about this char: For the Bureau, most governments, and regular people, they like Amit since he is dedicated to solving crimes and bringing people to justice. What do they dislike most about them: For the killers, SOMBRA, SOMBRA allies and recruits, they don’t like Amit since he is their main enemy and is good at knocking their people and operations out of commission/service. Goals Immediate: To prove his worth to the Bureau and then to stop the Promethian Cult from taking over Europe. Long term: To get married, to have a family, and to move back to Jerusalem, Israel. How do they plan to accomplish them: For Amit, he plans to accomplish these goals by writing them out on a list, taking what actions that needs to be done to achieve these goals, and by praying about these and trusting God to help guide him with these goals. Problems/Crisis How do they react in a crisis: Amit tries to stay calm, since he knows that a panicked head won’t make solving the crisis easier but rather much more difficult. Thus, Amit tries to keep a calm and cool head in order to think of a plan to solve the crisis. How do they face problems: Most of the time, Amit faces his problems by taking a deep breath, saying a prayer, and thinking positive as a way of being able to have a clear conscious and a clear head for him to face the problem. Kind of problems they usually run into: For Amit, the common problems he runs into are mean criminals and people aligned with or are an agent of SOMBRA who wants to stop him and the Bureau from finding out their plans. How they react to new problems: It’s usually not good for Amit when he must deal with new problems, it makes his frustration build up and he sometimes starts to rant after coming across a new problem. How they react to change: For Amit, he sometimes reacts with happiness with a positive change, disappointment for a negative change, and sadness with a depressing change. Amit’s reactions are usually based on the circumstances that happen prior to the change and circumstances that involves him and the Bureau. General Favorite clothing, why: Button-up shirts, for Amit has always worn button-up shirts since he likes them and believes they make a person look nice when they are worn and tucked into the pants. Least favorite, why: Amit’s least favorite type of clothing is any piece of clothing that is skin tight on a person’s body. The main reason it’s Amit’s least favorite is that to him, skin tight clothing is uncomfortable and can irritate the skin. Amit also does not like skin-tight clothing since he believes that since skin tight clothing outlines a person’s body, then people can wear skin-tight clothing for the wrong reasons. Jewelry: Amit has three different necklaces he wears at different times. The necklaces are a Celtic Irish Cross necklace, a brown colored cross necklace, and a blue Star of David necklace that has a brown cross on the inside of the star. Other accessories: A black kippah hat Amit wears whenever he is praying, a black straw campaign hat (That Amit wears in hot/humid regions), a wide brim black boater hat (Amit’s main hat), and a black ushanka hat (Whenever Amit is in cold regions). Where do they live: In the prologue of the World Edition arc, Amit is living in Pacific Bay, California. Where do they want to live: To Amit, he wants to live in Jerusalem, Israel. Spending habits, why: When it comes to spending money, Amit believes in giving 10% to charity, 10% to his church, and spend only when it’s necessary. Amit just mainly puts his money into his bank account as a means of having emergency funds whenever he needs them. What do they do too much of, why: Some people would say that Amit spends too much time sleeping. Most prized possession, why: His parents’ pin of the Messianic Seal of Jerusalem. The pin has a Menorah and an Ichthys that creates a Star of David at the intersection. It’s Amit’s most prized possession since the Menorah reminds Amit of his past Jewish heritage, with the Ichthys reminding Amit of his Christian faith and the Star of David reminding Amit of the nation of Israel. People they secretly admire, why: Amit has a secret admirer, but the person and the reason he admires the person will not be revealed until later. Person they are most influenced by, why: Outside of his Christian faith, the person that influences Amit will not be revealed until later. Most important person in their life before story starts, why: His father, since Amit learned a lot from his father on what it meant to have a healthy body and wise usage of money. It was also his father that showed him that the Holocaust was the biggest example of what evil can do to humanity. How do they spend the week just before the story starts: A week before the story starts (Europe in Crisis), Amit is busy taking care of his property and assets in Pacific Bay. Amit knows that he cannot take everything he has with him, so he is left up to the task to give most of his items to his friends/colleges of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Also during that week, Amit is finalizing the transition from the Pacific Bay Police Department to the Bureau, with his resignation giving him enough time to finish the paper work that needs to be done before he officially steps down from the PBPD. Also, after his resignation is in effect, Amit boards a passenger airline for London, England with him using a secure connection line to inform the Bureau that he is on the way and where he is at. Category:Blog posts